


Dragging the Cat In

by chi_virus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, silliness, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_virus/pseuds/chi_virus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In season one, the werewolf attacks were dismissed as mountain lion attacks.</p><p>In this little ficlet, it really is the work of a mountain lion... sorta.</p><p>Set post-Season 3B. Written and posted before the broadcast of 3.24: "The Divine Move".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragging the Cat In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I thought it was rather funny, but am only posting it because it helped me get over my writer's block and I like it. Enjoy, and don't take it too seriously.

Stiles and Scott stood over the dead body partially obscured by leaf litter, wishing they still felt stunned over this kind of shit. The teenage werewolf knelt down to inspect the wounds while also taking the time to sniff the carcass and see if he caught any strange or untoward scents. As it happened, he did. He hadn't smelled this one in quite some time and his face scrunched up in thought.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Hold on, I'm thinking," Scott muttered. It was mammalian, definitely large... Feline? _Feline!_ "Wait, but that means..."

"Means what? What are you talking about?" Stiles hissed irritably, not liking being left out of the loop. Scott didn't get a chance to respond, a twig snapped and both boys' heads snapped up to see a tall figure, lean muscle glinting a little in the moonlight, turn away from them... and transfigure itself into the shape of a mountain lion.

With a snarl, the feline lycanthrope sped off, leaving Scott and Stiles in its wake. They exchanged looks of shock before Stiles's twisted into one of perverse amusement.

"Well, whaddaya know," he chortled, "this time it really _is_ a mountain lion."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, why not bookmark it or leave a comment and/or kudos? All constructive feedback and praise is appreciated!


End file.
